Aceptación
by Ralf Jones
Summary: El era el unico shinigami a quien ella serviria...solo faltan 3 one-shot mas para dar comienzo a mi crossover...porfavor dejen sus reviews o mato a un perrito! XD


Este fic toma lugar momentos despues del one-shot "Humanidad", esta vez no hay parejas, solo indicios de unas, pero el objetivo de este one-shot es ampliar un poco los cambios en la sociedad de las almas.

**"" **Dialogos

_Tecnicas_

* * *

**Aceptación**

Por: Ralf Jones

Nunca pensó que podría nuevamente contemplar a una Sociedad de las Almas llena de paz. Realmente había pensado que no sobreviviría la guerra.

Y sin embargo Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto se encontraba vivo disfrutando al ver el cielo azul desde el balcón de su cuartel.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado…pero eso no era algo que le sorprendiera…

Un viejo como el estaba condenado a ver el mundo que lo rodea cambiar lentamente. Pero eso no significaba que los cambios fueran malos.

"¡¡Yamamoto-sama, e cumplido con mi misión!!"

"¡¡Solo era una misión de patrullaje, no seas tan presumida Apache!!"

"¡¡Cierra el pico Mila Rose, solo estas enojada porque te perdiste en el bosque!!"

"¡¿Qué dijiste, acaso quieres morir?!"

"¡¡Pues en ese caso acabemos con esto ahora mismo bruja!!"

"No deberían discutir de esa manera, las hace parecer débiles…"

"¡¡No hables Sun Sun o te matare a ti también!!"

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del viejo comandante…el primer escuadrón se había llenado de vida en el momento en que esas tres jovencitas se habían unido. No había nada que se igualara a la energía que las tres radiaban…excepto tal vez Yachiru.

Una leve corriente de viento recorrió el balcón.

"¿Encontraste problemas durante tu patrullaje, Sasakibe?"

Las tres jóvenes arrancar dejaron su lucha verbal por un momento al notar la presencia del vice-capitán de cabellos plateados Chojiro Sasakibe, quien había aparecido junto a la silla del viejo comandante.

"No señor…todo estaba en orden, los ataques de hollows no son tan comunes como antes" respondió Sasakibe, su mirada fijada en el suelo al hablar con su superior.

Yamamoto asintió satisfecho y al siguiente segundo Sasakibe desapareció nuevamente haciendo uso de _shunpo_.

"Apache, Mila Rose, Sun Sun, acérquense"

Las tres jóvenes arrancar acomodaron sus uniformes (aun usaban las mismas ropas de arrancar, pero el color había cambiado de blanco a negro) y procedieron a arrodillarse frente al comandante. Las miradas de las tres centradas en el anciano, el que una vez había sido su verdugo.

"¿Surgió algún problema en su misión?"

Apache dejo que una sonrisa presumida apareciera en sus labios "Claro que no, soy lo suficientemente fuerte para encargarme de cualquier problema" una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del viejo comandante.

"Apache, habla con mas respeto…" murmuro Sun Sun mientras ocultaba parte de su rostro con una de las enormes mangas de su uniforme como era su costumbre.

Mila Rose permaneció en silencio…cosa que no era común en ella, Yamamoto sabia que algo estaba molestando a la joven arrancar.

"¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Mila Rose?"

Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los del comandante Yamamoto, quien la observaba en silencio, incluso Apache y Sun Sun se encontraban mirándola con confusión.

"No es nada importante Yamamoto-sama, es solo que aun me pregunto si fue lo correcto unirme a la sociedad de las almas" las palabras estaban llenas de tristeza y angustia. Yamamoto pudo notar que Apache y Sun Sun también tenían la misma mirada, tal vez porque ellas también pensaban lo mismo.

El comandante se puso de pie y avanzo hasta las jóvenes arrancar, ellas se pusieron de pie rápidamente. Tal vez temían que el comandante las ejecutara por mencionar tales cosas.

"Yo no puedo responder a esa pregunta Mila Rose, ustedes tomaron la decisión por si mismas, pero si ustedes lo desean pueden partir cuando quieran, serán extrañadas pero no están obligadas a quedarse".

Apache dirigió su mirada al suelo, tal vez porque le avergonzaba demostrar debilidad frente a sus compañeras "Yo no pienso dejar este lugar, Yamamoto-sama y Harribel-sama son las únicas personas importantes para mi, no quiero alejarme" su voz era baja y parecía estar casi apunto de llorar.

"Yamamoto-sama fue la persona que perdono nuestras vidas y aun mas importante, permitió a Harribel-sama estar con nosotras, es solo natural que yo le sea leal" la voz de Sun Sun rompió en silencio que había caído sobre ellos.

"Piénsalo Mila Rose, Yamamoto-sama nos acepto mucho antes que nadie en este lugar, esta es nuestra nueva vida".

Mila Rose permaneció en silencio, sabia que tanto Apache como Sun Sun tenían razón, este era su nuevo hogar, su nueva vida.

"Ya que han cumplido con su misión pueden tomarse el resto del día libre pequeñas" ante la palabras del comandante, los rostros de las tres arrancars se iluminaron con una sonrisa "Tomen ese tiempo para pensar si realmente les gusta su nueva vida".

Las tres jóvenes asintieron y un segundo después desaparecieron en una ráfaga de _sonido_.

"Las consientes demasiado Yamamoto-sama" se escucho una voz suave y gentil. Yamamoto dirigió su vista hacia uno de los rincones de la habitación donde la luz del sol no iluminaba.

Tia Harribel salió de la sombra, su uniforme aun consistía en una hakama y chaqueta de cuello largo que cubría parte de su rostro, su uniforme al igual que el de sus fracciones era color negro.

Yamamoto dejo escapar una leve carcajada "Si supongo que en mi vejez me e vuelto suave con mis subordinados".

Harribel asintió lentamente, los ojos verdes de la ex-espada centrados en el viejo capitán "Antes ellas solo me tenían a mi para protegerlas y al pasar el tiempo comencé a pensar en ellas como mis propias hijas, o al menos algo cercano a eso" su voz era suave y controlada, pero el viejo comandante podía detectar el leve tono de odio en sus palabras.

"Te odie antes porque eras enemigo de Aizen…" dijo pausando un momento, Yamamoto noto con algo de satisfacción la falta de respeto hacia el traidor "Y te odie aun mas cuando acabaste con ellas".

Yamamoto permaneció en silencio antes de responder "Estábamos en un campo de batalla niña, yo solo hice lo que debía" las palabras del anciano cargaban el tono autoritario que lo distinguía.

Harribel asintió "Y sin embargo tu fuiste el primero en aceptarlas, el primero en darles un lugar en este mundo que nos rechazaba y es por eso que ellas te adoran tanto…y de alguna forma ellas han empezado a considerarte como un padre" la rubia pauso un segundo "Aizen nunca hubiera tenido piedad, el nunca habría aceptado a un enemigo en su hogar y nunca las habría premiado por cumplir con una simple misión de patrullaje".

Un momento de silencio paso entre ambos "No me arrepiento de haber servido a Aizen, el me dio lo que ahora tengo…aunque al final nos traicionara" Yamamoto asintió pero permaneció callado "Y no me arrepiento de estar bajo tu mando, perdonaste a mis hijas y les diste un hogar, aun mas me permitiste estar junto a ellas, Yamamoto-sama es el único shinigami a quien yo serviría" en algún momento la voz de Harribel habia aumentado su volumen.

Quizás…se trataba de las emociones que amenazaban con escapar de ella…

"Yamamoto-sama es el único que nos acepta…"

Yamamoto suspiro y avanzo hacia la ex-espada "Tia Harribel, tu eres una de las mas leales subordinadas que e tenido, eres fuerte y valiente…" el anciano se detuvo frente a la rubia "Pero eres ingenua…" y con un rápido movimiento bajo el zipper de la chaqueta de Harribel lo suficiente para que el hueso de hollow que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro pudiera verse.

"No deberías de preocuparte de ser aceptada…tu eres quien eres y no debes ocultarlo" y con esas palabras Yamamoto salió de la habitación dejando atrás a una perpleja ex-espada.

El es tan diferente de Aizen…

Su presencia radiaba calor y gentileza…

"Me arrepiento de no haber estado bajo su mando antes" murmuro para si misma la rubia al tiempo que otra corriente de aire pasaba por el balcón.

Harribel dirigió su mirada al mensajero vestido de rojo que había aterrizado frente a ella.

"¿Qué pasa?"

El mensaje asintió antes de responder "Señora, el capitán Kuchiki solicita la presencia de todos los capitanes y vice-capitanes en su hogar, al parecer tiene un intruso"

Harribel asintió y el mensajero desapareció en una ráfaga de _shunpo_.

Algo terrible estaba apunto de pasar…

La última vez que Tia Harribel había tenido esa sensación, Aizen la había traicionando.

Solo esperaba que esta vez estuviera equivocada.

* * *

**Aqui termina otro one-shot que prepara el camino para Vermillion...ahora solo me faltan dos mas de bleach y uno de naruto para dar comienzo a mi crossover.**

**Porfavor review, significaria mucho para mi.**


End file.
